


Armor

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I just really like the Hoshido noble armor style, Ryouma has thoughts on armor, Step-Sibling Incest, can you call this incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma sees Corrin in her new Hoshido Noble armor for the first time and admires her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part in a series of fics I'll be doing about the men I love from Fire Emblem Fates. I may have had to pick just one husband in the games, but in fanfic, I can have as many as I want!

When Ryouma saw Corrin in her new armor, his heart nearly stopped.  She had traded in her old armor set for something more fitting of a Hoshido noble. The armor set was white and gold and in the a very lovely style similar to his own armor (only not quite as intimidating).  She looked every bit the part of a Hoshido princess…even though in truth, she wasn’t one (a fact that secretly relieved him). 

 

 

“Those robes…” Ryouma was wide eyed. 

 

 

“Oh, do you like them?” Corrin turned from her mirror as Ryouma entered her private quarters.  “I had them especially made. I thought it was high time I left my past in Nohr behind."

 

 

“They suit you well,” he murmurs. “You look so beautiful in the Hoshido style."

 

 

Her cheeks turned pink, which made a striking image combined with her white hair and pale skin.  It was absolutely adorable  “Ryouma…"

 

 

He chuckled. “I can’t wait to see how you’d look in traditional wedding clothes…when the war is over, of course. I imagine that you will be the most beautiful bride in all of Hoshido…and I, a very lucky man."

 

 

“I do hope you won’t wear all of your traditional armor to our wedding.” Corrin could just picture it and the image made her want to die. “I mean, it’s a wedding, not the battlefield."

 

 

“I assure you, it will be very traditional.” He came up behind her and put his arms around her, careful not tp poke her with all the points in his elaborate Samurai armor.  “It will be one day I am glad to put the armor aside. “  A pause. After all, I will have something even better to strengthen myself with: the armor of your love."

 

 

She couldn’t help but kiss him at such a heart stoppingly romantic (and ridiculous line). But she knew, down in the depths of her heart…that he had meant every single word.

 

 

And if Corrin was honest with herself?  She too had to admit that Ryouma’s love was stronger than any armor ever devised.

 

 

…and that was just how they both liked it. 


End file.
